Deck the Kennels
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Ginny Weasley is sister of both the owners of the Weasley Granger Animal Shelter. She enjoys working at the animal shelter her brother and sister-in-law run. She's being around the animals and helping them. But most of all she might be slowly falling in love with the new employee. Fleur Delacour.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Winter Petting Zoo, Southern Funfair's Fill a Christmas Stocking, Eastern Funfair's Advent Calendar, Galleons Club, Assorted Appreciation, and Hogwarts Sticker Album on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**Northern Funfair's Winter Petting Zoo: Windy the Wolverine Pet (character) Ginny Weasley**

**Southern Funfair's Fill a Christmas Stocking: Lego Animal Shelter!AU**

**Eastern Funfair's Advent Calendar: 4. (character) Fleur Delacour**

**Galleons Club: (Plot point) decorating something**

**Assorted Appreciation: Elf (dialogue) "You're so pretty you could be on a Christmas card." (bonus)**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Christmas Section 1 ****Poinsettias Write about something that only happens in winter. **

**Sapphic Season: Ginny Weasley/Fleur Delacour**

**Warning for fluff, and Animal Shelter/Muggle!AU. Word count is 938 words. I hope you all enjoy Deck the Kennels. **

Ginny Weasley enjoyed Christmas time at the animal shelter she worked for. They always held a sort of holiday part, if you will, to help the animals get good homes. This year was no different, except for the fact that Ginny had help decorating for the party this year.

"I was told that you were the person to see to help with the Christmas party," a petite blonde girl said in a French accent.

"I am," Ginny stutter out. She'd never seen anything as beautiful as this woman before. "I'm sure you get this all the time, but you're so pretty you could be on a Christmas card."

The young woman blushed. The pretty pink color staining her cheeks as she smiled at Ginny. She held out her hand. "I'm Fleur Delacour," she said in way of introduction. "I just moved here with my family from France."

"I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny didn't know what else to say. She couldn't really think with this gorgeous woman standing in front of her. "How are you settling in here in England?"

"Just fine," Fleur said, with a smile. "Shall we get started on the decorating?" She pointed towards the box of garlands, and other Christmasy goodness that Ginny had just brought out. "What should I do first?"

Ginny nodded towards the door to the room where the animal enclosures were. "We have to make the animals enclosures look nice and festive," she said, picking up the box. "Follow me." She nodded her head towards the door.

Fleur nodded and followed after Ginny obediently. "It is so nice of you to help take care of the animals here," she said. "I've always been an animal lover myself."

"Me too," Ginny said. "I just love taking care of these guys, and girls." She looked towards an orange and white tabby that was glaring at her. "I haven't forgotten you girls, Noel."

"Noel?" Fleur asked, cocking her head at the sound of the cat's name. "Why name her Noel?"

"She came in quite recently." Ginny shook her head. "She was part of a litter of kittens that were just dumped in a cardboard box outside the shelter. She's the last of her litter still here." Ginny gently stroked the kittens head. "I called her Noel since it was close to the season."

Noel gambled around the enclosure, nuzzling Fleur's and Ginny's legs for attention every now and then. After a while she went off and played with some of the other kittens in the enclosure.

"She's so sweet," Fleur said, as she and Ginny began to string up some garland. "I'm so sorry she has yet to be adopted."

"Me too. If I could I would adopt her, but I can't really do that right now. Plus the landlord won't allow cats in the building. It's so sad."

Ginny took out the festive little name plates she'd made for each animal in the enclosure and hung them carefully over each kennel.

"You really care about them all, don't you?" Fleur asked.

Ginny nodded. "Each and every animal here is like my own child. I would do anything for them. You know?"

Fleur nodded.

"Now we've got to go and set up the giving tree in the front lobby," Ginny said, as she gave Noel a final stroke on the head. "I'll be back later to check on you, Noel."

"Giving tree?" Fleur asked, cocking an eyebrow at Ginny.

"It's a tradition we do here at the animal shelter," Ginny said. "Each year we have a tree under which whoever wants to participate can put animal food, toys, beds, you name it. They all go to the animals in the shelter. Plus the people get the pleasure of doing something nice for an animal that probably won't get a home this year."

"That sounds like a nice tradition."

Ginny nodded. "It is."

The two women fell into companionable silence as they worked. Every once in a while their hands would brush as they reached into the box of ornaments for the tree. One of them would blush and look away as the other would continue to reach into the box. Soon the tree was perfect looking.

"Great job, you two," Hermione called, as she walked into the room. She motioned Fleur over to her. "You wanted to talk to me about something."

Fleur nodded. She turned to Ginny with a smile. "I'll be back in a minute," she said with a pretty pink blush. "But I have one question before I go."

"You can ask me anything," Ginny said nerves building as she watched the blonde woman's face. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would like to meet me here later on, and be my date to the party?" Fleur said. "I understand if you don't want to. After all we did just meet…"

"I would love," Ginny said cutting the blonde woman off mid-rant. "I'll meet you here at seven o'clock. Ok?"

Fleur nodded and moved slowly in towards Ginny.

Ginny stood stock still confused as to what was happening, as Fleur's lips gently pressed against her own. The was gentle at first but slowly built up into something more passion filled. Then finally they broke apart for air.

"What was that for?" Ginny panted out in confusion.

Fleur pointed over her head. "You were standing under the mistletoe," she pointed out helpfully. "I will see you later. Perhaps under more mistletoe?"

"Maybe."

Ginny watched Fleur follow Hermione from the room. It was never a dull moment at the Weasley Granger animal shelter. And there never would be. Not with Fleur around.

**I hope you all enjoyed Deck the Kennels as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
